Yet Another Time Travel Romance, take 3
by Yojimbra
Summary: When Hiruzen first saw her she thought that she might be a beautiful, young and talented medic. when he first saw her punch a mountain and win, he fell in love. Sakura x Hiruzen Time Travel fic. Because one of these needed to exist.


Fear is a powerful tool, insidious in its very design and corrupting so that its true effects may never be known. It could fade in an instant or linger for an eternity. For the Ninja of Kumogakure, Village Hidden in the Clouds, fear was sewn into their very hearts where it would yield bountiful harvest for years to come, by what they came to call Konoha's Pink Monster.

She appeared out of nowhere with a cry that chilled their bones. For years to come the word "Shannaro" would be a curse in the lands of Kumo.

XXXX

Pain. Lots of pain. It blinded her, obscuring her vision in a black fog, and deafening her with a constant ringing that wouldn't stop. Still it served as a reminder - an annoying one - that she was still very much alive.

And in one piece. All of her limbs and digits were accounted for. She didn't feel anything broken, cut, or bruised, just a dull hurt that was all around her body. Wait.

Who was she?

She was Sakura. That much was certain. But what was she doing here?

Was she attacked? Was that why she hurt?

Fighting away the blackness, she found herself staring up at the night sky, half obscured by trees. She knew these trees. They were Konoha trees. Or at least similar to the trees that grew all over the Land of Fire. These were the trees of the First Hokage, tall as the most ancient of trees, filled with youthful green wood.

Smell returned next, smoke and blood filled her nostrils. Was it her blood? No, that wasn't it. She wasn't bleeding. And forests didn't smell like smoke and blood. At least none that she remembered. The ringing in her ears stopped. And everything became clear.

War. She was in the middle of a war zone. Fireballs flew over her head, kunai clashed, and the screams of dying men filled the night sky. And here she was laying in the middle of it all thinking that the stars were pretty tonight.

An explosive tag landed not three feet away from her, it's paper sparking ready to burst at any moment.

She should move. Sakura went from laying down to running so fast she skipped the steps in between. The explosion happened just as she reached the tree, the shockwave forcing her forward and through a bush, her back felt hot.

"Who are you?" A man asked, he was perhaps her age, dressed in shinobi battle gear, or what was left of it. Blood poured from his side, one hand was clutching at the wound in a vain attempt to keep his innards inside. The armor was blue, and heavy, he had a head full of white hair and on his headplate was a symbol she recognized.

Konoha.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm a medic from the Hidden Leaf Village." She stood shoulders back, head held high and full of pride. Yes that was exactly who she was. Probably. It certainly felt like that's who she was.

"Heh," The man spat taking a step forward, kunai still aimed at her. He leaned forward before bracing against a tree. "My brother always was the better Hokage, he knew the face of every shinobi in Konoha." He relaxed leaning against tree. "Tell me girl did that Monkey of a ninja send you to rescue me?"

Monkey? No that didn't seem right. "No, I don't think so, but let me heal your wounds."

"Why? There's no way you can heal me in time, they've already killed off the last of my shadow clones, shame I couldn't take out more of them, but that damn Jinchuriki was with them." He moved his hand, showing the shredded organs beneath it. "See? No medic is good enough to fix this."

It really didn't look that bad. Hell, she'd heal worse wounds than that before. At least it felt like she did. "Still let me try."

"No." He glared at her with a red-eyed fury. "If you're a medic then you're too valuable to waste on a dying shinobi even if he is the Hokage!"

His yelling made him cough up blood. That wasn't good, punctured lung as well. And he was the Hokage? No, that wasn't right. Wasn't her Hokage a woman? And her master? Still the man was from Konoha. And it was her duty to heal the injured.

"The first Clause of a Medical-Nin: No Medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end." She stepped forward the rules flowing out of her mouth like a breath. She met the taller man's glare with one of her own. "All ninja in Konoha are my party members, that includes you."

The man scuffed. "Make that damn monkey Hokage and suddenly I lose all respect. Fine, do what you want, don't blame me if you die though."

"Don't move," Sakura began the process of healing his wounds, tapping into the massive reservoir on her forehead. First, scan for foreign objects, none found, wait no, a few small fragments, those could be removed with chakra. Next, the vital spots, lung first, then intestines. Then-

He grabbed her arm, looking down at the wound then back at her. Eyes wide. "Who the hell are you, I would know of a medic in Konoha of your skill. That wound was fatal, and yet you're..."

He dove forward, taking her down to the ground with him, and moments later the tree he had been leaning against exploded in a brilliant flash of fire. "Damn, they found us."

"Shut up and let me heal you," Sakura growled, placing her hand against his stomach again, she didn't have much time, a patch job would have to do. Focus on the muscles, internal damage could be fixed later, but for now he needed to move.

A group of men appeared in the clearing. Their headbands glistened with a symbol she knew. Kumo. Weren't they allies? No, they were attacking her. They were enemies. Enemies that needed to be defeated.

"We found you Tobirama," A large man with a bald head smiled, gold hung from most of his body in rings. The others behind him sneered at the sight. "Oh and what's this? Did your little girlfriend come to see you off? Well don't fret girly we'll be sending you off soon enough."

The hell? Sakura growled, pushing Tobirama off of her, his wounds were healed, though there was still internal damage she'd have to clean up later. But right now she stood and glared at the seven men that stood before her. Her black leather gloves slid unto her hands easily. "This is your last chance, leave now and I won't chase you."

They laughed, all of them laughed. "Oh please, you're nothing but some pathetic little girl playing ninja, sad to say, but you get to die today." She really didn't know which one said that. It didn't matter. They all laughed at her.

"Is there something wrong with being a girl?" Sakura asked taking a step forward, the closer she was to her enemy the more of an advantage she would have, and the less likely Tobirama was to be caught in the crossfire. Lesson one, a medical ninja should never be hit by an enemy attack. Evasion is key.

And a key part of that was shock and awe.

They let her get with in punching distance. Cocky men thinking that just because she was a girl she couldn't hold her own in a fight? Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

"You've got balls girl," The large gold covered man with skin like caramel laughed. He was a head and a half taller than her, and probably weighed close to three times her weight. His hand reached out for her. "Maybe after I kill your Hokage I'll keep you for myself."

Seriously? He was threatening to rape her?

"Pig," She growled, slapping his hand away and punching him in the stomach. It was hard, reinforced by some jutsu. But no match for her strength. Nor was the tree behind him, or the tree after that one, or the next one, or the next one.

That was the shock.

"And now for the awe!" Sakura brought her fist down onto the earth, shattering it like a dinner plate. The other six men stumbled backwards, their attacks going wild, their jaws were slack and eyes were wide.

She spun on them, dodging the first attack from her back, while blocking another, snapping the man's arm backwards, and blasting him away with a blow to the chest. The next a backhand to the face - that one sounded like a puppy being kicked.

XXXX

In all his years Tobirama had never seen such a woman. She was unwavering confidant in her ability, promising things that were too good to be true. Things that should have been impossible. She healed his wounds in less time than most medics would take to figure out what was wrong with him.

And now she was flowing like water and striking like thunder. An untouchable force of raw destructive fury. If he wasn't twice her age and happily married, he'd probably be chasing after her. Did that monkey have a girlfriend yet?

Fighting against the pain in his abdomen, Tobirama stood, even if he had taken out thirteen of the Kinkaku Force and weakened the other seven for this girl to be toying with them like it was nothing more than a dance was a sight to behold. Not even little Saru could hold his own against them.

He should have made this girl the next Hokage.

But before that. He had business to attend to. She was fighting alone. And he had the ability to help her. So long as he didn't engage in Taijutsu his stomach should be fine. "Water dragon Jutsu!"

With the roar of a waterfall he summoned a serpent shaped torrent of water. His dragon swallowed up two of the ninja, trees, and rocks, aiming upwards before slamming it all down on top of them. His stomach flared in pain, damn, even that was to much. His vision blurred and blackened.

Damn, what kind of Hokage was he to just sit and watch while his medic fought off dangerous foes. Even if she was winning.

Then he heard it. That terrifying roar, like the sound of a thunderstorm. The true power of the of the Kinkaku force - while all of their ninja were easily jounin - was that large man that wore gold Kumo's Jinchuriki of the eight-tailed beast. It was bad enough with the man tapped into one or two tails of power.

But this. This was something else.

"Bwahahaha! You're a tough one girlie! But lets see how you handle me when I unleash the beast!" The Jinchuriki bellowed. "I normally avoid this, but you gave me no choice, fear my mastery over the eight tailed beast as I use five of it's tails!"

The massive form of a ox surrounded by five tentacles appeared above the treeline. Damn Jinchuriki. He told Hashirama that it was foolish to trade those beasts off, they should have stayed locked up in Uzu! And now him and this impressive Sakura girl were about to die because of that foolish attempt at peace.

He really should have seen it coming once his brother died. Without him, peace just couldn't last.

The beast roared in a frenzy slamming down an arm the size of a building down upon the pink haired girl. Welp so much for her. He barely knew her but she was a fine Shinobi.

Then he heard it. That terrifying roar that was like an angel singing a song of war. "Shannaro!"

Of all the things that Tobirama would remember that day. Seeing a pink haired girl punch an almost fully unleashed tailed beast and win would be forever ingrained into his mind. Furthermore, that war cry and that girl that shouted it would be feared throughout Kumo. It was rare to see the birth of a legendary ninja.

Sakura appeared before him, dusting her hands like this was nothing more than another day on the job. "I thought I told you to not move."

"I'm the Hokage, you don't tell me what to do."

"Stubborn old man," Sakura scowled, taking a step under his arm, forcing him to lean on her. Her hand glowed green, healing the damage she hadn't healed. "You nearly tore it open again."

"I couldn't just do nothing."

She clicked her teeth at him, egging him to start walking. "I'm going to leave you with a week of bedrest for this, now which way is Konoha. I might be slightly lost."

"How are you lost! Didn't you come here to find me?"

"Not really, I actually just kind of woke up over there in the clearing. I have no idea where I am or who I am really. I believe I have amnesia." Sakura placed a finger onto her chin staring up at the star filled sky. "And I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something important."

"At least your skills and allegiance remain." Tobirama pointed towards the nearest camp. With what the girl just said, his trust in her faded. But if they wanted him dead, then there were better ways to do that than saving his life. And this girl was far too valuable to be used in an infiltration mission.

Had she been an enemy he would have heard about her by now, medics are rare. And reports of good medics spread like wildfire. Most of them are bitter old Kunoichi with a few odd tricks. But this girl was young, very young, and had skills that surpassed even Mito in healing arts.

Wait. Mito. That mark on her forehead. "Wait where did you get that mark on your forehead?"

"What part about I don't remember who I am don't you understand," Sakura shot back, glaring up at him. It shouldn't be possible to be so short and have that much spunk. "But I know it's called the Strength of a Hundred Seal."

Yep, that was Mito's jutsu alright. Just who the hell was this girl?

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx. This is part of a project where I have a Sakura romance story for each of the kages. :p hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
